The Doctor's Donna
by Namiko-kii
Summary: In the midst of Torchwood, Pete's World, the human Doctor discovers that some people are born special, no matter what parallel dimension they're in.


**A/N:** Okay, okay, I'll admit it straight up: this is fluff. That said, it's fun fluff, and fluff that refused to get out of my head. It's not really connected to my other 10.5 story (Incomplete) and in fact the two don't really mesh, but if you really want you could say that this is set prior to 10.5 realising the problems between him and Rose.

All the same, it is still fluff, so don't expect any angst hints, beyond the Doctor's discontent in terms of paperwork. XD Now, on with the story...

* * *

**The Doctor's Donna**

**OR**

**Torchwood's New Secretary**

* * *

"That's it!" cried the Doctor, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I can't take it anymore!"

Those around him barely looked up, used to the Doctor's strange outbursts by now – not that he minded, because half the time what he thought of was rather pointless. Only Rose, seated on the desk opposite him, paid any real attention to his statement.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"This damned paperwork. It's making me crazy. All this type-type-typing away on a computer, like I'm a lab-rat someone's trying to teach to spell – it's killing me."

Rose frowned. "Look, I know you don't like it, but we've all got to do this-"

"Why?" asked the Doctor, frustration evident on his face. "Torchwood's rich enough, why can't they just hire someone to do all this stuff for us?"

"It's not as simple as that."

"Well, I'm making it that simple. Starting tomorrow, Torchwood is officially looking for a new secretary."

---

It took him a week to convince Rose to let him go through with his plan. Eventually she gave in, simply because the Doctor threatened her with no kisses until he got his way – that and the fact that, to be honest, she hated paperwork as much as him.

So, on Friday the 23rd, a small report went out in the paper:

_WANTED: SECRETARY FOR TORCHWOOD INDUSTRIES_

_Should be a quick typer, good team member and able to handle unusual work atmospheres._

_Pay will be negotiated upon hiring._

_---_

He hadn't been expecting nearly so great a response.

After twenty-five interviewees – all of whom seemed the sort to faint if encountered with an alien of any description – the Doctor was close to giving up. Only his deep hatred of paperwork kept him going.

"Next," he called wearily, wishing absentmindedly that he still had the ability to disappear of into the TARDIS at will. What he wouldn't give for a little holiday at the end of the world right now. Then again, who knew what the end of Earth would look like in his world and whether crossing your own timeline counted if you were in a parallel universe? Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't have a TARDIS anymore. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice coming from the hall outside his office.

"Look, lady," said the voice. "I don't care if you're the Queen herself, I've been waiting in this blasted line for two hours and I'll be damned if I'm going to wait another second. I had to use my mum's car to get here, so there'll be hell to pay when I get back, not to mention that I still gotta visit my grandpa up on that hill of his!"

Unable to believe his ears, the Doctor jumped up from his desk and ran to the door at an almost inhuman speed. He stuck his head out of the doorway.

For a moment he was silent, still not quite accepting what was there in front of him. He'd thought she was gone. The chances of so many people existing in the same world - why, just yesterday he'd caught Martha working at the hospital they sent injured Torchwood personel, not that he'd said anything to her – were astronomical. For all he knew she'd become another Rose-the-dog – a person whose life, through one way or another, simply hadn't occurred.

But here she was, in the flesh, right down to the red hair and boisterous personality. Until that second, the Doctor hadn't fully realised how much he'd missed her – the person who had, in all honesty, been his best friend.

"Donna Noble?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from cracking ever so slightly.

She turned to face him, not displaying the least bit of shame at her outburst. "Oh, hello. You the person I need to see about this job?"

"Yes, yes. Please come in. It's good to see you– I mean, good to meet you."

---

The citizens of London, Pete's World, were, for the most part, more or less aware that there were things out there beyond their usual nine-to-five existence. After all, it's a bit hard to remain ignorant when half the city's population is turned into evil robots.

Nevertheless, the site that appeared on the twelfth of August later that year stopped even the most world-weary office workers in their tracks.

A large gray... blob, for lack of a better word, appeared at the top of Big Ben. The blob appeared to be sucking the colour out of anything that got near it and before long the famous clock tower was little more than a faint, see-through shape that appeared more mist than substance.

Soon after this occurred, a helicopter with the words 'Torchwood Industries' was seen flying over the tower, trying to get close to the blob. The helicopter door opened and two people jumped out. They were attached with bungy jumping cords to the helicopter.

The first person was a blonde girl in a Torchwood hoodie with what appeared to be a stun gun in one hand and the second was a redhead who appeared to be half clinging to her bungy-jumping cord.

"Okay, Rose," said the Doctor, talking over their radio units from his position in the helicopter. "You fire the laser at its seventh eye – that little lump there – and then while it's stunned, Donna will swing in and place the wavelength dampener on the central brain node. You got that, Donna?"

"Why can't you do this?" came the worried reply.

"Because, Donna, I've got a broken leg."

"Well, why don't you just magic it back to normal, alien boy?" snapped Donna.

The Doctor just grinned at the use of his nickname. Not that Donna knew that alternate-her had called him that, or that there even was an alternate-her, she had just thought it up when she found out the real purpose of Torchwood Industries.

"_So you fight aliens, huh?"_

"_Not always. Most aliens are quite peaceful. A lot of them are really amazing, actually. Like those tree ones from the Forest of Cheem. And the Ood. Of course, cut the Ood off from the main brain and they tend to get a bit homicidal, but really they're extremely nice, not to mention polite."_

"_God, what are you, the ambassador for aliens?"_

"_No. I just think that-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, save it, alien boy."_

Shaking his head, the Doctor began to lower the helicopter just a bit closer to the gray mass below him. Just before the frequency of Rose's gun decimated radio contact, he heard Donna mutter something – half to him, half to herself.

"Remind me again why I took this job..."

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, what do you think? Send me a review, and make my day.


End file.
